


Les souvenirs réveillent les morts

by lufink



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Bloody stuff, Canon Compliant, Family Feels, Gen, Punk Hazard Arc
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lufink/pseuds/lufink
Summary: À l'ouest de Punk Hazard, tout le monde se plaignait du froid septentrional. MaispasTrafalgar Law. Ce n'était pas tant le manteau ; plutôt que dans son cœur, il faisaitplus froidencore.





	Les souvenirs réveillent les morts

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer :** Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> Le problème avec One Piece, c'est que j'aime tous les personnages ! (OK, Akainu un peu moins, mais il reste badass. Un connard qu'a la classe.) Du coup, ce sont tous mes petits bébés ! Oui, bon, ils sont pas tous petits. Mais Law, ah ! Je l'aime beaucoup, _beaucoup_. Bonne lecture !

 

Trafalgar Law haïssait la neige autant qu'il l'adorait.

C'était trop froid, comme une mégot éteint, ou un _cadavre_. Froid, comme un vide creusé dans la chair, jamais plus comblé que par des larmes au goût de cendre ; comme la solitude misérable d'un orphelin au cœur brisé.

Et puis, c'était trop blanc, si facile à tacher… Avec du sang, beaucoup trop de sang. Chaud, vermeil, gluant, qui souille les flocons de glace comme la mort souille l'innocence, se déversant en flots noirs dans l'essence pure, opaline, d'un enfant, pour le transformer en vieillard aigri avant l'heure.

Pourtant, Trafalgar aimait la neige ; car derrière les rêves réduits en poussière, la souffrance et le chagrin d'un marmot à l'âme désabusée, il y avait un _sourire_ – plein de dents – sous la neige.

Un sourire qui voulait dire _« Je t'aime ! »_ et que Trafalgar D. Water Law chérissait plus que sa propre putain de vie.

 


End file.
